APH x OHSHC
by FeliciaTheDoctor
Summary: Welp, the four personifications of Flawynia go to Japan to prove to Sweden and Finland they're capable of living on their own. Japan offers them a place to stay if they go to Ouran High School. OC insert, Rated T because I'm paranoid


** A/N: Okay, so this is a fanfic about my OCs of Flawynia and Ouran high School Host Club (OHSHC). Sorry if the OHSHC characters are a bit OOC, this is my first time writing for them **

**OC info- gallery/50518505/Devious-Folder**

"Do you remember what your human names are, syskon(siblings)?" North Flawynia, or 'Saundra Daløki', asked the rest of her sisters.  
"Självklart(Of course)." South Flawynia, or Raeshall, replied. The other two nodded.  
"Bra(Good)." Saundra grinned.  
"Why do we have to come here, igen(again)?" East Flawynia, or Alana, asked cutely.  
"For we can prove to Suomi(Finland) and Sverige(Sweden) we totally take care of ourselves." West Flawynia, or Wyndi, answered.  
Saundra shot her a glare. "You're talking Amerikansk(American), igen(again)." Wyndi simply shrugged. "Japan was 'nice' enough to let us stay as long as we attend this weird high school."  
"What's it called?" Alana asked excitedly.  
"Ouran High School Academy." Raeshall said. She bent down, and Alana climbed on her shoudlers. She stood back up, giving her a piggyback ride.  
Saundra rolled he eyes at them. "Let's go get our schedules." She walked into the giant school.  
Since they had to complete the roll of 'commoners', they couldn't buy their uniforms. They also had to live in a two bedroom, one living room, one bathroom, and one kitchen apartment complex. Technically, it was slightly bigger than the usual, and they were in a good neighborhood. But still, the girls had to get used to it.  
Saundra was wearing a pair of slacky jeans that hid her legs. she had on a 'I'm Awesome!' short(from Prussia), She wore men's dress shows. Her hair way pulled into a tight ponytail and hid under he Swedish cap.  
Wyndi, for once, didn't have pigtails. Instead, her hair was hidden by a hoodie that had bear ears attached to it. She wore black pants, and loose Nike's.  
Raeshall had her hair tied into a low ponytail. She wore Harry Potter style glasses. She wore a dark blue suit that made her look masculine.  
Alana wore a matching light blue suit. She looked like a cute little boy. She wore America style glasses. She wanted to wear a skirt, but Raeshall refused to carry her if she did.  
When they entered the building, they walked to a room labeled 'office'. They got their schedules without any trouble. Saundra was a first-year student, Wyndi a second-year student, and Raeshall and Alana third-year students. With a final look at each other, they went off to find their classes.

-Saundra-  
I walked to my first class, World History. This school was really huge. I finally found my classroom as the late bell rang. I opened the door and strutted into the classroom.  
The teacher stood with a smile. She ushered me to stand at the front. I slowly complied. I looked around. All eyes were on me. I couldn't make a bad move. What role will I play?  
"You're the new student, no?" She asked. I nodded. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."  
I looked at the class. Time to choose a role. I smiled lightly. "Hej. My name is Sau. I'm from Flawynia." I flashed a toothy grin. Some of the girls swooned. Did I look like a boy?  
The teacher told me to sit down. I sat down at the only empty seat. It was in between a set of twins and a girl cross dresser. She sort of reminded me of Poland when we were in Gakuan High.  
I looked at the twins. They looked exactly alike. Same ginger hair, same colored eyes, everything. Though, I could tell one's facial features were a bit more famine than the other's. He caught my attention.  
I leaned over while the teacher was speaking. "What are your names?" I let my voice be filled with a Swedish accent. it made me sound masculine.  
"I'm Hikaru-" Said the more masculine more.  
"-And I'm Kaoru." Finished the one that caught my attention.  
"I'm Sau Daløki." I grinned.  
"nice to meet you." They said is union. It would be awesome if the Italy brothers did that.  
Before anything else could be said, the teacher asked, "Now, when did Prussia's Glory start?" I hand shot up immediately. "Yes?"  
"1817." I replied. She nodded in approval before going back to teaching. The twins stared at me. "I like Prussia." I said simply. I didn't realize how true that was. But, of course, he was too 'awesome' for me, and insisted we stayed friends. Now he's with that tik(bitch), Hungary.  
"That's cool." They said.  
I nodded. I turned to my right to the cross dresser. "What's your name?" I asked.  
"Haruhi Fujioka." She smiled.  
Leaning in, I whispered, "Any reason why you're cross dressing?"  
She laughed slightly and smiled. "I could ask you the same thing." I laughed, too. Look like I've made the right move.  
-Wyndi-  
"Hej, everyone!" I yelled. "The name's Wy, and I like bears! Rawr!" I giggled. Some of the girls squealed. I smiled at them. They squealed 'kawaii'. Whatever that means.  
I took at seat next to a guy that looked kind of like France. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. I smiled at him. "Hej! My name's Wy! What's yours?"  
"Tamaki." He smiled. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, then handed it to me.  
Come to Music Room #3 at Lunch?  
Grinning, I nodded at him. He seemed pleased. Seems like I've made a friend already!  
-Alana-  
The French 3 teacher asked us to introduce ourselves.  
Raeshall winked at the class and blew a kiss. "My name's Rae. It's a pleasure to meet you all~" Some of the girls squealed, the others fainted.  
I jumped off of her back and landed perfectly. "I'm Al! I like cake and candy!" I smiled cutely. Girls squealed even louder. This place is weird...  
Sadly, the only chairs open weren't next to each other. I sat down next to a cuttle little guy who looked six. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I smiled at him.  
"I'm Al! What's your name?" I asked cutely.  
"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but people just call me Honey." He replied, smiling.  
"Hej, do you like cake?" I asked. "I brought strawberry cake, but I forgot Rae's allergic."  
"Sure!" Honey smiled. I smiled back. "I know a place where we can eat cake! Come to Music Room #3 during lunch, okay?"  
I nodded. "Okej!"  
-During Lunch-  
-Raeshall-  
Alana kept dragging me down countless hallways. I struggles to keep up. After a while, she climbed onto my back and pointed down different hallways.  
"There it is!" She smiled, pointing at a room labelled 'Music Rom #3'. I looked at the end of the hall, and saw Wyndi pulling a very annoyed Saundra. I smiled at the scene and waved.  
Wyndi waved back, almost smacking Saundra. "A boy named Tamaki told me to meet him in here." She informed us.  
"Honey told me there was cake here!" Alana giggled.  
"Mori-sempai said I should come." I said smiling.  
"Hukaru and Kaoru suggested coming." Saundra grinned.  
"Well, let's go and meet them~" I smirked, pulling the doors open.  
I grinned at the blinding light and rose peddles flying everywhere. The light disbursed, and revealed seven men. I recognized Mori-sempai and Honey.  
"Oh, it's just more gays." The blonde man with the purple eyes said. I glanced around and saw an expensive vase. I gotta make sure to keep Wyndi from that.  
"Oh, hey. It's Sau." A couple of twins said. They looked exactly alike. I probably won't be able to tell them apart.  
"Hej, Hikaru and Kaoru." Saundra smiled. _Wait-that's a real smile!_ Her eyes drifted to a girlish male to the side. Her smiled widened. "Haruhi! It's nice to see you, again!"  
"You too, Sau." Haruhi smiled. Saundra gave her a look. "Yes, they know."  
"Know what?" Alana asked cutely. She jumped off of my back and looked at them.  
Wyndi gasped, looking at Haruhi. "I bet you're like the best cross dresser ever!"  
I suddenly got it. Haruhi was a girl. It made sense, I guess. "I don't know if anyone is better than Feliks." I said. The others nodded, murmuring their agreements.  
"Oh, Wy! You're here!" Blondie said. "Mother!" He called.  
A guy with black hair and eyes hidden behind glasses walked up to him. "Yes?"  
"I want to make these boys host club members!" 'Mother' nodded, writing something down. _'Boys'...?_  
I didn't notice Wyndi getting closer to the vase until it was too late. "That would be cool! I've never been in a club before!" She squealed, throwing her hands up. They brushed the vase, causing it to tilt and fall over. It shattered into a million pieces. "Oops... sorry!" Saundra walked over and slapped her up side the head.  
"Looks like they're in the same debt as Haruhi." The twins said.  
"Debt?" I inquired.  
"We're going to work you like dogs until your debt is paid." Blondie said.  
"We could just pay you back-"  
"How? You can't even pay for your own uniform." The twins interrupted me.  
I groaned, remembering our roles. Besides, mom and dad would have a huge fit if they found out we broke something expensive.  
"Then it's settles!" Blonde smiled. "You'll work for the Host Club until your debt is paid!"  
Wyndi and Alana seemed pleased at the idea. I scowled and looked at Saundra. She had on a famous Swedish poker face. "Fine..." I gaped at her. She gave me a look to go with it. "What do you want us to do?"  
I groaned. This was going to be a very long year. It better be worth it.


End file.
